Service providers routinely install customer premise equipment (CPE) devices at individual customer locations to facilitate the providing of services. Examples of such service providers include, but are not limited to, Internet, telephone and cable service providers. CPE devices often store CPE device specific data including, but not limited to, wide area network (WAN) data and local area network (LAN) data. The WAN data stored in a CPE device typically relates to WAN level activity between the CPE device and the service provider. Examples of the types of WAN data that may be stored in a CPE device include, but are not limited to, CPE WAN performance statistics and CPE WAN usage parameters. The LAN data stored in a CPE device typically relates to customer location specific activity relating to the use of service provider services. Examples of the types of LAN data that may be stored in a CPE device include, but are not limited to, LAN performance parameters, LAN usage parameters, LAN performance statistics, and service provider service usage statistics. Providing access to the data stored in individual CPE devices may enable a service provider to, for example, evaluate WAN performance parameters at a CPE device level, evaluate customer specific LAN performance parameters, analyze customer usage patterns, develop customer specific marketing strategies, implement customer specific maintenance procedures and/or implement customer specific trouble shooting procedures.